A week with The Thief Girl
by sparkyzebo
Summary: What hilarity will happen when Wadi stays with Saturdays for the week.
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is sparkyzebo. This is my first story so No Bad Reviews understand good now on to the story.

Arrival

Zak get inside. Said Drew. Why said Zak. You have a guest. Said Drew. Who asked Zak. Come in and see. Replied Drew. So Zak came back inside from where he was. So who's the guest Wadi?! Said Zak confused. She is staying with us for the week while her dad is away said Doc. Yes you don't mind do you are you going to act like the last time I. No said Zak cutting Wadi off with a blush on his face. Hey mini man you ok your face is a little wait a minute since when did thief girl get here. Said Doyle. She is staying the with us for the week. Ok so I think Wadi should go unpack now there is a guest room besides Zak's. Zak could you go show Wadi her room? Asked Drew. Sure said Zak but just then his pants fell down. Fisk happened to walk in the room at that time then he started singing. Whants won on thwe grouwnd whants won thwe grouwnd whikin wike wa wfool whit ya whants won thwe grounwd. This is going to be a long week. Thought Zak.

13mins later

So you're all unpacked asked Zak. Yup was Wadi's reply. Well good night said Zak. As he hurried to his room.


	2. Day 1 Why me

Sparkyzebo here chapter 2 coming your way.

Day 1 Why Me?

Zak woke up with yawn. Why me he thought. Why does Wadi have to stay here? Doesn't she have any relatives? Zak was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts by hearing his older brother/pet calling his name. Hey Fisk said Zak. Wak tcome gwet bwekfest. Said Fiskerton. Ok said Zak as got out of bed got dressed and left his room.

3 mins later

Hey everyone said Zak or at least the people who were there. (The people there were Komodo, Fisk, Wadi, and Zon was outside the window watching. Zak's parents were still sleep so Fisk made breakfast) Good morning Zak Saturday said Wadi. Uh good morning Wadi Zak said stuttering. Zak then sat down and grabbed a piece of toast. So um what is your Dad doing that you had to stay here not that I mind asked Zak thinking he should have reworded that. Oh well he is on top secret business Hassi business. Replied Wadi after correcting herself. Oh said Zak does he go on business a lot? Asked Zak. No every once in a while. Answered Wadi. Ok Zak would not have usually acted like this maybe he has changed then again he did get his power back by someone who may or may not be his sister. (His twin sister will be introduced in a different story) Thought Wadi as she was snapped out of her thoughts by Zak waving his hands in her face saying earth to Wadi. Yes said Wadi nothing you just zoned out for a minute Zak said. My Mom and Dad should be up by now so let's see what there up to. Said Zak. Ok replied Wadi. Komodo then ate all the table scrapes. Guess we dwont whav two cwean wa twable. Said Fiskerton.

7 mins later

So the Black Tiger is just like Blue Tiger only bad luck. Asked Doyle. To make a long story short yes. Said Doc. Well wouldn't it be good luck? Said Doyle. But it's the exact opposite of the Blue Tiger but Zak said Doyle cutting off his older sibling. So I guess we're going to get Bad Luck the Tiger. Said Zak sarcastically. Two wa awrshwip. Said Fisk.

I forgot to put this in the other chapter review or crazy people and bunnies will attack your house. Not to offend.


	3. Day 1 Good Luck Bad Luck

Hey guess whose back with another cartoon network show? Sparkyzebo Oh and we may have to wait for a whole year before we get a new season of TSS or a sequel series now on to the chapter

Day 1 Good Luck Bad Luck

Doc are you sure were in the right location asked Drew? Positive was Doc's reply. Wha was thaht? Asked Fisk. It was only a squirrel said Doyle. Ahk they heard Zon squawk as she landed with Zak and Wadi. (Two seats instead of one this will be explained in another story.) Zak Wadi any sign of the tiger? Asked Doc. We seen the tiger by the river if we hurry maybe we can get there before it leaves. Said Zak.

13 mins later

Zak are you sure we should have gone ahead of your family? Asked Wadi. Wadi relax it can't be that bad I mean if you want we can wait but I think handle it. Replied Zak. Oh I guess we can go then. Said Wadi.

Saturdays 20 mins later

Are we there yet? Said Doyle. Where here. Said Doc. Finally where he-. But before he could finish he saw Zak holding off the tiger while Wadi was trying to get free from the log she was stuck under. Zak cried his mother Drew. Mom! Said a very surprised Zak but just at that moment he let go of the tiger. Just then it attacked Wadi. Wadi screamed Zak. He then got back control of the tiger and led it away. Zak then came running back. Zak looked at Wadi she was injured but not badly at least not from only a glance. They then headed back to the airship.

In the airship

Wadi had been checked for injuries she had a sprained ankle and a broken wrist but nothing series.

Review or crazy people with bunnies will attack your house. Not to offend.


	4. Day 2 Hurt

Hey everyone its sparkyzebo so how is it going anyway this chapter is going to be point of view (pov) because this is only about Zak and Wadi so on to the chapter =)

Day 2 Hurt Inside and Out

Zak's Pov

This all my fault thought Zak I should have been more careful then none of this would have happened. Maybe I should go say sorry. She might not even forgive but it's worth a shot. Zak thought. So just when he was about to go to the medical center Fisk picked him up by his leg and said Whak you shwouldnt be wup thwis lwate. Fisk I know I just feel bad about what happened. I should have been the one attacked Fisk not Wadi. Zak said. Twell me what hwappened. Fisk said.

Flashback

Wadi I think I hear something. Said Zak. What asked Wadi? I don't know but whatever it is its not good but it's not a cryptid either. Maybe we should have waited for your parents Zak. Yea maybe. Replied Zak. But what they didn't know is that there was a cryptid but it was only part cryptid. (The black tiger is part cryptid so Zak could sense it but not as a cryptid =o) Just then log came rolling straight toward them! I knew we should have waited for your parents. Wadi said while running. I know you where right I was wrong can talk about this later. Wow I didn't think you would actually admit that. Said a now stunned Wadi. Yea well but before he could finish his sentence Wadi tripped! Wadi Zak said. He was just about to help happen until a giant cryptid grabbed Zak's claw taking him in the air then dropping him. What was that for yelled Zak? To repay you. Said the giant cryptid then flew off. Oh great Wadi might be hurt and it's my entire fault thought Zak. When he finally got there Wadi was caught under the log and the tiger was getting ready to pounce.

End Flashback

And that's when you guys showed up. Zak said finishing his story. Go twalk to hwer she'll forwgive you. Fisk said. Your right Fisk and with that he went to go see Wadi.

Wadi's Pov

What was Zak going to say anyway? Thought Wadi. Ah curse my cut leg. (Look Wadi had a cut leg which Drew found out after a closer examination oh and the cut was so deep it had to be cleaned and bandaged) Wadi said with pain in her voice. Hey Wadi. Said voice Wadi knew too well. Oh hey Zak was Wadi's reply. Wadi I know your probably mad at me so I just want to say I' am sorry. Said Zak in a sincere voice. Mad why would be mad? Unless he thinks he responsible for me getting hurt. Thought Wadi. Zak I' am not mad I should have waited for your parents to begin with. Said Wadi. Wait what you're not mad at me even though it was my fault said Zak. It's not your fault Zak Saturday. Its mine Wadi replied. No its not I should have stopped the cryptid. Zak Said. Well the tiger is bad luck and got some good luck with the black tiger so it's like the blue tiger. Said Wadi. So we blame the tiger? Asked Zak. Yes was Wadi's reply. Ok then said Zak. Um Zak what were you going to say back when we were running from that log? I'll tell you on the day you leave. Was Zak's reply. Ok you better tell my though. Said Wadi. I will so don't worry. He then left the room.

Zak's Pov

Zak that was so funny. Said a laughing Doyle. What was funny? Asked a very confused Zak. You don't get it do you mini man. Nope Zak replied still confused. Just go back to bed I'll tell you in the morning. Said Doyle who had finally stopped laughing. Good Night Doyle. Said Zak. Good night Zak. Said Doyle with a smirk.

That ends this chapter oh and for the next story not after this one or the one after but the third one you will need to read the one shot Saturday Madness or you won't get the story =0

Now review or crazy people and bunnies will attack you home. Not to offend.

P.S. I probably suck at Pov so tips are appreciated or I will be glad to have tips for all you people who have little siblings that want to make Fanfics.


	5. Day 2 Competitive

Hey everyone its sparkyzebo sorry for the long wait I took a break from fanfiction after a bad experience but now I am back so on to the story. Oh and chapter four A.K.A Hurt is the first part of day 2 yay.

Competitive

Come on that's three times in a row. Said a very stunned Zak. What can't take the heat? Said Wadi mockingly. Zak still stunned that Wadi beat him in electric man 2 three times in a row didn't answer. I have an idea want to go to Doyle's part of the lab and play the game? Asked Zak. Sure why not I can beat you again. You may be good with a controller but I rule the virtual world. Zak said with a smile on his face.

30 minutes later in the game.

Looks like I' am about to win for the fifth time Zak said happily. Right said Wadi rolling her eyes. Zak decided it would be nice to show Wadi the upgrade that the system got. Hey Wadi check this out Zak said while he started to turn orange. How did you do that? Asked Wadi. Simple the system got an upgrade. Now every time you beat someone at least four times in a row you can do a finisher. A what? Asked Wadi confused. You lose with one attack. Said Zak smirking. He then shot orange light from his mouth taking Wadi out the game.

15 minutes later outside the game.

Ok I am not going to watch you eat that Wadi said. I know it looks weird but it tastes awesome Zak said holding a 13 layer peanut butter, jam, and marshmallow sandwich. I am still not watching you eat that. Wadi said. Just try a little piece you will like it. If you promise not to eat that in my face. Wadi Said. Wadi then took a piece of the sandwich and bit it. 3, 2, 1, and Wow this is good Wadi said after Zak finished counting. If it's so good then face me in a eat off.

3 minutes later.

I still can't believe you can eat that fast. Said Zak who was very stunned. Well it was a tie. Said Wadi now relaxing on the couch. Hey want to go running outside it's a nice day. Zak said trying to lighten the mood. Ok but don't go to fast my leg still isn't healed. Wadi Said. Will do Zak said doing an army solute and cheesy grin making Wadi laugh.

7 minutes later outside.

Come on pick up the pace Wadi. Zak said mockingly. Come on Zak you know have an advantage. Wadi replied.

2 hours later inside.

I think we should go to bed before my parents get mad and I had a nice time today Wadi. Zak said blushing. I did as well Wadi said also blushing. Well good night Wadi. Night Zak.

Well that's a good place to end for now and one more thing you won't get this chapter unless you read Saturday Madness. And for the next story I will be writing I need people to review for the name you like best for Zak's sister and the choices: are Axel

Ally

Tab

Hope you vote or you won't get a story so review or crazy people and bunnies will attack your house. Not to offend.


	6. Day 3 Guess Who's Back

Hey people its sparkyzebo this chapter is going to have action now on to the chapter.

Guess Who's Back

"ZAK GET UP"! Wadi yelled. "Ah- wait what?" Zak said confused. "Zak Argost is invading the Airship"! Wadi said. "But how are we going to get there were at the house"? Asked Zak. "Well you know how to drive the griffin why don't you drive"? Wadi asked. "Sure why not. Hey wait a minute how do you know Argost is invading the airship?" Zak said." Remember that commercial when this guy dialed his phone company by sitting on it?" Wadi asked. "Yes why?" Zak answered. "That is what Fiskerton did."Wadi said." Wow I thought Komodo would have done that."Zak said." Come on Zak hurry up." Wadi Said.

In the griffin.

"You know your parents are going to be mad right?" Wadi said. "Wait if you knew they were going to be mad why did wake me up?" Zak said getting a little mad. "I can't drive a car so I know I will crash a mini jet." Well me parents would be twice as mad so I guess that makes sense." Zak said calming down. "Well at least there is some action today I thought nothing would happen today." Zak said grinning like he was crazy. (I do not think Zak is crazy it was a joke.)

1 hour and thirty minutes later.

"ZAK GET BACK." Drew yelled. "Mom its okay I got this." Zak said while controlling Munya. Zak then made Munya shoot spider web at Argost. "Munya stop this madness." Argost yelled. Munya still under Zak's control didn't understand. "Muny-"he didn't get to finish because he was in a spider silk cocoon. "Well that takes care of him know let's get lunch." Doyle Said. "Dwon't we kneed to gwet rid of him first." Fiskerton asked. "I know." Doyle Said. He then picked him up while Zak guided Munya to the window. He threw Argost out the window, Zak then let go of Munya who jumped out the window after Argost." Well that clears things up." Doc said sarcastically." Now who wants to get Red Lobster?" Doyle asked. Three seconds later there were 5 yes's 1 no, and 1 why not. (Beat you can't guess what character said what.)" Alright Red Lobster it is." Doyle Said.

2 hours later at the Saturday HQ

"Hey Wadi want to go get Fisk and go out to the training ground." Zak asked. "Sure." Wadi said. "Let's go."

The training grounds.

"Ready Fisk?" Zak asked." You bwet Wak. "Let's go then." Fisk started pedaling the motor bike and they were off. "Zak is this safe?" Asked Wadi. "Yes its safe don't worry." Zak replied.

Later in the house.

"Zak, Wadi bedtime." Drew said. "We better go to bed." Zak said. "Yes your right." Replied Wadi. "Good night Zak. " Good night Wadi." Zak said. "Um Wadi can I tell you something?" Asked Zak. "What is it?" Wadi Asked. "It's nothing." Zak said. "Weirdo." Said Wadi.

Wow this chapter was weird. Okay review or crazy people and bunnies will attack your home. Not to offend


	7. Day 4 Fun and Mutants

What's up people its sparkyzebo. Well looks like this story is coming to a close pretty soon. Well here's the chapter.

Fun, Not So Fun, and Mutants

"Hey Wak where are youw." Fiskerton said looking the bushes." Right here have you seen Wadi?" Zak asked. "No." Fiskerton replied." Well let's keep looking and stay quiet. Or we might lose this game." Zak Said. "Why diwd I agwee to thwis?" Fisk asked. "You didn't agree you have to play." Wadi said coming from behind a tree. "Remember this all started playing a game." Wadi said.

Flashback

"So we all know the rules right?" Zak asked. "Yes the person who does the most pranks by the time we leave 's house wins." Wadi replied. "Ok Fisk do you know the rules?" Zak asked. "Eat it. Just eat it." Fiskerton sang. "Um Fiskerton are you okay?" Wadi asked. "Why did I get him an iPod for Christmas?" Zak said. "Zak why is Fiskerton saying eat it?" Wadi asked. "It's a song that Fiskerton downloaded, and he is addicted to it." Zak replied. "Um Wadi were are- Zak said before he was hit with a pie. " First prank is mine." Wadi said smiling gleefully. "Yeah well take this." Zak said throwing a water balloon at Wadi. "Hey I wasn't ready. Wadi said angrily. "Neither was I now it's even." Zak replied. "Not yet come here." Wadi whispered the plan into Zak's ear. "Okay let's do it." Zak said with a devious grin. They both got two fish then yelled:"FISH FIGHT." Then they started hitting Fisk with dead fish till he smelled like one. "What was thwat for?" Fiskerton asked angrily. "Wadi and I are winning the prank war." Zak said laughing. "Prank war well I know the ultimate prank." Fiskerton thought. "I will bwe bwack." Fiskerton said.

15 minutes later with the Secret Scientists.

"You see these are the mutants I told you about." Dr. Beeman said pointing to a one of the mutants. The mutant looked like a giant mouse with the ears, and hind legs of a wolf. "Do you have to put them in cages that small?"Drew exclaimed. "What there highly dangerous." replied. "I can't take this can we see what else you need help with." Drew asked. "Of course we can." said. Then they went to the next room. "I thwuoght thwey would never lweave." Fiskerton said. He then went over to one of the cages and took out the mutant out of the cage. "This will work." Fiskerton thought. He then headed out the door.

25 minutes later.

"This looks like a good spot." Fiskerton thought. He then put the mutant down and ran.

3 minutes later with Zak and Wadi.

"Hey what's that?" Zak asked. "I don't know Zak." Wadi said. "It looks friendly. Hey little guy what are you doing out here?" Zak said petting it along with Wadi. "Play with me." Zak and Wadi heard. "Hey Wadi did you hear that?" Zak asked." Yes I heard it." "Well is it a yes or no." They heard again. "I think it's him." Zak said. "Your right I am speaking to you through telepathy." They heard. "That's cool so what do you want to play?" Zak asked. "Tag I want to play tag." He told them. "Okay tag it is." Zak said. "Well you're it Zak." Wadi said then took off running. "Hey that's not fair." Zak said running.

Later

"Zak get back." Drew told her son. "Why?" Zak asked. "That thing is dangerous." Drew Said. "Wait so he lied?" Zak asked. "Zak go hide or you're grounded for 2 months." Drew yelled. "Yes ma'am." Zak said then hid behind some bushes.

12 minutes later

"Zak Wadi we need your help." said. "Yes how do we stop it?" asked. "He only wants to play tag." Wadi said. "Yeah that's what we were doing until you guys showed up." Zak said. "That is one of the dangerous mutants. That broke into my lab!" exclaimed. "Well if it's that dangerous let's keep playing the game until we catch him." Zak said. "That's crazy enough it might work." said. "Yes let's try it." Professor Mizuki said. "Okay let's split up that way he is easier to find." said. "Okay." Everyone said. "Zak Wadi wait. I want you two to stay with Fiskerton." Doc said. "Okay." Zak and Wadi said.

End Flashback

"Hey I think I hear something over there. Let's go check it out." Zak said. Just then the mutant jumped from behind the bush and tackled Zak! "Help Zak please the man who killed my mother and most of my kind is after me." The mutant said. "But I was told you were evil." Zak said. "The one who you call did." The mutant said. "Good work Zak you caught the mutant." said. "Now just hand him over so I can-NO." Zak said cutting of . "Zak listen to me give me the mutant." demanded. "So you can kill him too." Zak barked back. "Zak what are you talking about." Doc asked. "Tell them um you never told me your name." Zak said glowing orange also embarrassed. "Don't have one." He said. "Telepathy." All the secret scientists but Beeman said. "So can you tell them now?" Zak asked. "Gladly, okay everyone listen up the man you call killed most of my kind and my mother. He then tried to use me for his experiments." The mutant said. "That's it I am tired of you . Zak said before he was consumed be his orange glow. When the glow died down Zak was a black wolf! He still had his same hairdo but his paws were still covered in the orange glow. He had four inch claws and teeth like a Saber Tooth Tigers." Not again I thought I would never see this again." Wadi said. "What do mean again this happened before?" Drew asked. (Like I said before this will be mentioned in a different story.) Yes but I will explain later." Wadi said. "Beeman I hate your guts DIE." Zak said then tried to pounce on until Wadi jumped on Zak's back! They went tumbling until the tumbled into a tree. "Zak stop this."Wadi said. He looked into her piercing green eyes until he finally came back to his senses. "Wadi I 'am sorry I didn't know what I was doing I couldn't control my power's."Zak said. "It's okay Zak, but I think you should get off me. Wadi said. "Yeah Zak said getting off of Wadi." "I am truly sorry I am really, really sorry." Zak said. "Zak if you say sorry again I am going to slap you." Wadi said. "I'll be quiet now." Zak said now scared.

13 minutes later.

"So that's how Zak did that." Doc said. "Well are you going to untie me or am I staying here all night." asked. "You're going to jail Beeman." Drew said. "Well that means the reunion party is cancelled." Doc said. "What party?" Zak and Wadi asked. "Well the secret scientists were throwing a party, and while we were at the party we were going to give you $250 to do whatever you want. Drew replied. "Not like it wouldn't be fun staying home would be fun but I think you should still go to the party. I mean when the last time you guys weren't enemies." Zak said. "Alright the party is still on, but if we let you go you have to take Uraji, Francis, and Tica." Doc said. "Alright that's fine with me." Zak said. "Zak who is Tica?" Wadi asked. "Just a friend of mine." Zak replied.

Well I think this chapter came out good. Review or crazy people and bunnies will attack your home. Not to offend. This chapter took seven hours to make so enjoy. Also I need a few good songs to dance to for the next chapter. And one more thing please vote on my poll it would be greatly appreciated.


	8. Day 4 and 5 The Police Hate Us

Hello people of I am sorry you had to wait so long.

The Police Hate Us

"Zak you are officially crazy." Francis said.

"Come on Francis this is our time for fun you green-haired freak!" Zak replied to Francis's rude comment.

"What the heck did you just say to me?" Francis asked.

"You heard me Francis." Zak said.

Francis lost it and used the sound collar around his neck to blast Zak!

"Francis you are so dead!"Zak Yelled.

Before either boy could do anything both of their pants fell down.

"WADI!"Zak and Francis yelled at the same time.

"Simple, to keep you two from killing each other and Francis why in the world are you wearing purple underwear?" Wadi asked.

"That's classified information."Francis replied.

"Okay let's go to Chuckie Cheese." Yelled Zak.

"What on earth is that?" Wadi, Tika, Uraij, and Francis asked.

"A little kiddy place that not many kids like to go to until now!"Zak yelled again.

30 minutes later

"Okay Uraij, Tika, and Francis you go buy soda and songs made by famous people."Zak said,"Me and Wadi will go stea- I mean buy the pizza.

"I think we're going to end up in jail." Tika said.

" I do too." Replied Uraij.

1 hour later

"We've got soda and songs!" Uraij said while walking into Chuckie Cheese.

Francis's, Uraij's, and Tika's mouths dropped when they saw Zak and Wadi knocking out the adults that worked there.

"Zak I knew you were crazy but this is madness!"Francis yelled;"Now because of you we're dead!"

"No we're not dead yet but before we die we are going to have the greatest night of our lives!" Zak said happily.

"Now someone get a phone book and call every kid and preteen down to Cryptid Cheese!" Zak yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I think Zak has been sniffing glue."Francis whispered to Uraij.

"What is glue?" Uraij asked. Francis then face palmed and walked off.

25 minutes later

"Well that was fast." Zak said.

People started pouring in like crazy after the first phone call. The place was at capacity in ten minutes. By now you could barely walk through without pumping into someone.

"Okay settle down everyone." Francis said into a microphone he found a knocked out person holding.

"There is food and drinks over by the dead looking mouse costume and now I am going to play a song called Triple Baka."

Francis hit a button on the stereo system and the song came on. Later everyone was enjoying themselves.

"Okay everyone time for the dance competition!" Zak yelled, "Also the winner wins five hundred dollars!"

30 minutes later

After seeing three idiots try to dance but fail miserably Zak decided he would give it a try dancing.

"Okay since no one here knows how to dance let me show you how a kid wired on sugar and soda dances!" Zak screamed like person out of a horror movie.

"This is going to be hilarious." Francis said smirking.

"Come on Wadi dance with me!" Zak yelled for the fifth time that night.

"Yup this is going to be humiliating." Francis said.

"Yeah well we're going to prove you wrong." Zak said then pulled Wadi to the dance floor.

10 minutes later

"I can't believe they danced well!" Francis said still trying to get over the shock.

"Told you we would prove you wrong Francis!" Zak said, "I mean who doesn't like disco?"

Zak and Wadi won be mixing break dancing with disco.

"Everyone FREEZE where you are and no one gets hurt!" A police officer said, "Now who is responsible for taking over Chuckie Cheese?"

"The crazy kids over there did officer," a little short kid said; "I was just doing my job as a loyal citizen and called you guys."

"You kids are coming with us."The officer said.

25 minutes later

"I knew this would happen!"Francis shouted, "You just had to take over a little kid restaurant!"

Zak wasn't paying any attention instead he was thinking about chocolate milk. In fact he was skipping through a field made completely out of chocolate milk while singing nursery rhymes.

"Zak snap out of it NOW!" Drew yelled at her son to make him stop singing of nursery rhymes.

He had been singing nursery rhymes for the past hour!

"You are all in deep trouble." Doc said.

Later that night Zak and Wadi went to bed without a word.

Yeah I rushed the ending. Now review or crazy people and bunnies will attack your home. Not to offend.


	9. Day 5,6,and 7 Rest is to long

Hello people of Fanfiction. Long time no see. Well I'm going to write days five, six, and seven. Then I should have the epilogue up by Christmas. =3 well enjoy the chapter. Also sorry for not updating for so long. I hope this makes up for it.

**Punishment, Boringness, and the Last Day**

"Hey Zak how come you were acting like an idiot yesterday?" Wadi asked.

"Uh I guess I was hyper." Zak replied shrugging.

"What are we suppose to do now?" Wadi asked.

"Well we can sit here and do nothing, we can read, or we can annoy Fisk and Komodo." Zak said as Wadi smiled at the last part.

"Well let's go annoy Fisk and Komodo." Wadi said.

Zak nodded his head in agreement so they went to find Fisk and Komodo. They looked around the airship but were unable to find them anywhere. They decided to check outside. They found Zon, but still no Fisk or Komodo. Sure they could try to annoy Zon, but she could just fly out of their reach. They decided to back inside the airship and leave the blue cryptid to herself.

"Hey Zak do think that Fisk and Komodo went somewhere with Doyle?" Wadi asked.

"Yeah that or there helping my parents with the airship's wiring." Zak replied.

They sat there in silence bored with nothing to do. Zak suddenly shot up ran off somewhere leaving Wadi alone and bored. He came back moments later with a deck of cards.

"Want to play a card game?" Zak asked.

Wadi nodded her head in silent agreement. They played several different card games before quickly becoming bored again.

"Okay now what should we do?" Zak asked having run out of ideas.

"We can disobey your parents orders and play video games or we can talk." Wadi replied to her domino hair colored friend.

Zak decided to think about his options. His parents would probably be working on the airship for a while because of it just randomly not working that morning. So the chances of getting caught were slim. He didn't mind talking either.

"Why not both?" Zak replied.

So they talked and played video games for awhile until it got late. They spent a majority of that time talking. When Zak's parents came back from working on the airship so did Fiskerton and Komodo.

"Good evening Zak Wadi. Sorry we left you two by yourselves today we had to fix the airship. Somehow jelly got in the engine and short circuited everything and- wait didn't I say you were grounded and that you couldn't play video games?" Drew said raising her voice at the last part.

"Good night Mom. Good Night Dad, Fisk, Komodo." Zak hurriedly replied before he and Wadi took off for their rooms.

The next day was uneventful and went by slowly. They honestly just sat and talked about random things that came to mind from cryptids to school and even their past enemies.

"Hwello Zwak Wadi." Fiskerton said walking greeting his brother and friend.

Fiskerton joined the conversation and talked with them for the rest of the day.

The final day they took Wadi home.

When Wadi was about to leave Zak stopped her and said he had a present for here.

"A present?" Wadi asked confused.

Zak nodded and gave her a small box and told her not to open it until the next day. She nodded thanked him and left after giving him a hug.

The End

Sorry its short but making then grounded didn't give me much room to work with writing this. Anyway there will be an epilogue like I said before so don't be disappointed if you were hoping for something more dramatic. Now review or crazy people with bunnies will attack your home. Not to offend.


	10. Epilogue

Wadi was sitting in her room back at her homeland after a week of fun with the Saturdays. She opened the box that Zak had given her. Inside was a small almost translucent turquiose colored rock. Underneath the small rock was a crudely folded note. The handwriting however was extremely neat.

_Dear Wadi,_

_I hope you like the gift. Its special rock that's supposed to bring good luck. I wanted to give you this for being a great friend. _

_Your friend, Zak._

Wadi smiled at the letter before pocketing the rugged stone and leaving her room to explore somewhere else. Zak staying on her mind the whole day.

...

Well that's it. I'm done. The before story I was going to make has been scraped. I lost my inspiration in this story and the planned series I wanted to make this into after the show ended. I just needed to finish this. I didn't want to abandon this story because there are people who liked this story. I'm also sorry it took so long to write. As I said above I lost my inspiration and its been lost for a long time thus it being so short. My writing has improved also. I have stories over on if you still want to read my stories. Thanks for sticking with me through this super crappy story! Also thanks to my haters! You wasted your time reading me story that you hate! How stupid of you. Well review or crazy people and bunnies will attack your home. Not to offend.


End file.
